Never Tempt Fate
by ColorfulClouds
Summary: Seamus Finnigan was never really into that type of girl- the alternative, American type. But when Aileen literally falls in his lap, he would be stupid to resist. After all, nothing good ever came from defying fate. Not a Deamus fic!
1. The Train

Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so please be gentle! Lovers you!

Review, please!

Sixth year had begun at Hogwarts, and it was already sucking for Seamus Finnigan. They were on the train, somewhere in between London and the school, and Seamus had no clue where Dean was. He had mumbled something about the loo twenty minutes ago, and had yet to get back. Seamus was getting antsy, because he was supposed to give Dean a quick lesson on concealment charms before he had to face McGonagall with a rather obvious case of WWW products.

Seamus sighed and stood up slowly, hearing all of his joints pop. He left the compartment and started checking nearby empties for his missing friend. He made it all the way back to the second to last compartment when he heard Lavender Brown's distinct high pitched cackle, followed by a very Dean grunt. "Oh, fantastic. Two hours into the school term, and He's already hooking up with Lav. Looks like he's screwed when it comes to McGonagall." He made his way back to the compartment, stopping at the trolly to grab some sweets. He opened the door to his compartment to find a girl sitting in the spot he had recently vacated.

"Jesus Christ you scared the crap out of me!" The girl said, jumping up. She was small, had a brownish blonde mop of hair, and from her accent, was obviously American. The book she had been flipping through was upended on the floor, but Seamus couldn't take his eyed off of her. Now that she was looking at him, he could see her features better. She had deep hazel eyes, with square reading glasses pearched on the end of her nose, which was embellished with a small nose stud. Her lips, which were makeuped to a light shimmery pink, also had a ring in the upper one. Seamus was too busy marking down the small features he could see to realize she was talking. "...and the compartment seemed empty, and Jenny or Genny or whatever her name is told me that she was getting up so I didn't know where to go... I'm babbling again, aren't I?" The girl finished, going pink in the face. Seamus stuck out his hand. "Seamus Finnigan. You are?" The girl smiled nervously as she grasped his hand. "Aileen Callaghan"

"So your family is Irish?" Seamus asked.

"Um, yeah. I've never been there, but its family tradition to go to Hogwarts." She replied, tucking her hair behing her ear, while they both sat, Aileen next to the window, Seamus by the door.

"Why haven't I seen you before, then? What year are ya?"

"The girls in my family are homeschooled until the younger brother is old enough to go off to school. My brother, Owen, starts this year. I'm sixth year." She said, as she bent over to pick up her book that had fell. It was titled "Advanced Spell Work for University Level Students".

"Merlin, that's a heavy looking book. How do you read stuff like that?"

" The other students are gonna tease me enough about being American without not knowing spells." Aileen sighed.

"Aileen, no one reads that stuff except Hermione Granger. Though, I suggest you get changed and take out your piercings. McGonagall won't let you step through the doors with those in."

"Ohmygod your right. I'll be back."

Aileen left the room with her hanging robes in her hands, just as Dean returned, looking thoroughly shagged.

"Merlin, could you have gotten any louder? You're lucky the prefects didn't catch you!" Seamus joked as Dean flung himself into the open seat in front of his friend.

"What can I say? If Lav is gonna throw herself at me, I'm gonna take it." Dean exclaimed as he stretched his legs out onto the seat. "What have you been doing? And whose is that?" He said, pointing at the book Aileen left laying on the seat.

"Exchange student from America," Seamus replied, not meeting Dean's eyes "named Aileen."

Dean's eyebrow raised. "Exchange student? How did she end up in our car?"

"I went to look for you, and when I came back, she was here." Seamus answered.

"So does our Seamus finally have a new crush? I have to admit, the one on Katie Bell was a bit odd, and got old fast." Dean laughed as Seamus glared at him. At that moment, a now dressed Aileen walked in, wearing plain black robes, with no house crest.

"Hi, Aileen, I'm Dean, Seamus's friend."

"Oh, hello!" Aileen answered, turning her brilliant smile on Dean, sat in her vacated seat, then continued, "so, how long till we get to the school, do ya think?" She asked.

"Oh, another hour at the least. Plenty of time to get to know each other."

For the next hour or so, Dean, Seamus, and Aileen talked and asked questions about each other. The boys learned about Aileen's favorite Quidditch team, The New York Eagles, that she hates seafood, and the thing she's best at is potions. She learned that the boys have been friends since school started, that Dean loves muggle soccer, that Seamus is extremely good at charms (despite blowing up his feather in his first class), and that they both plan on trying out for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Seamus was in the middle of telling a hilarious story about Dean passing out in Herbology when the train whistle indicating that they had arrived sounded. Instantly, Aileen's face drained of all color. They got up, Aileen grabbing her purse, a red and silver shoulder bag, and throwing her spell book in it. They made their way off the platform to one of the horseless carriages. Seamus climbed in after Dean, then offered his hand to Aileen. He pulled her up, then the carriage started moving, throwing Seamus down, Aileen landing on top of him. She quickly stood up, blushing and muttering apologies as she helped him up. Seamus could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he settled into his seat next to Dean, Aileen sitting across the Carriage.

Soon, they were at the castle. Seamus followed Dean to the table, sparing a glance at Aileen as she walked up to the teachers table. McGonagall grabbed the sorting hat, then her and Aileen went to a small antechamber. The Great Hall sat in uncomfortable near silence as the waited for her to return. Two minutes later, Aileen walked out of the room, her eyes as big as saucers. Her tie color had been changed to red and gold, and her once plain robes now had the gryffindor crest on them. She searched through the table, her eyes lighting up when she saw Dean and Seamus- or so they thought. She walked right past them and sat next to Ginny Weasley, grinning as she was introduced to the whole Weasley clan, including Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

The rest of the feast passed without an incident. The gryffindor's went to their respective dormitories, settling in to sleep. Seamus fell asleep slowly, thinking about the new year, his classes, and the new girl.


	2. A Day in Charms Class

**Hi guys! Reviews are life, don't forget! Also, _Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Aileen. and I'd giver her to J.K. if she asked._**

Seamus didn't get a chance to talk to Aileen for nearly a month. She had been placed in all the advanced classes whereas he was in all the normal ones, other than Charms, the one class they had together. Their first class, however, Dean and he took the two seats in the very back of the expansive classroom they shared with the Ravenclaws. When Aileen had entered, the seats around them had been filled up, and she chose a seat up front next to some of the snottier Gryffindor girls, including Lavender Brown. Seamus's opportunity to talk to Aileen was actually thanks to Lavender herself, funny enough.

Aileen had shown up to class wearing a rock tee under her robes, her tie loosened around her neck. Like normal, the American born witch had arrived late. Flitwick, who'd had a rather soft spot for her, didn't take notice of her arrival, but went on in his lecture on the charmed properties of Ton Tongue Toffee, casually flicking his wand toward his attendance book. Aileen took her seat, and Lavender passed her a note, snickering quietly at what she wrote. Aileen glanced at her, smiled calmly, and flicked up her middle finger. Unfortunately, that happened at the precise time Professor Flitwick looked up from his notes.

"Miss Callaghan! I will not have that behavior in my classroom! Ten points from Gryffindor, and a detention!" He squeaked out, clearly indignant about her behavior. Seamus saw his chance, and decided it was now or never.

"Hey, Dean?" He said conversationally, loud enough to get Flitwick's attention.

"Yeah?" Dean replied, knowing exactly what Seamus was going at.

"Lavender Brown is a hideous human being" Seamus said proudly. The entire room gasped at his comment, and Lavender turned, well, lavender. Though, that could have been from the discreet "Purpura Quoque" spell Aileen shot at her back while everyone was staring at Seamus.

"Um, well. Mr. Finnigan, that is another 10 points from Gryffindor, and a detention for you as well. I'll see you both after class, Miss Callaghan, Mr. Finnigan. Miss Brown, you're turning purple." with that, Lavender ran out of the room as Flitwick turned back to the board. The rest of the Charms lesson went without incident, Lavender returning, her normal color. After the lesson, both Aileen and Seamus went to Professor Flitwick's desk, awaiting their punishment. " both of you will be helping Professor Sprout in the Greenhouses. The plants need manure. Make sure this never happens again. Miss Callaghan, you may go. Mr. Finnigan, stay for a moment." Flitwick waited until Aileen was out the door, then he rounded on Seamus, a very Dumbledore twinkle in his eye.

"Now, Mr. Finnigan, may I ask what your intentions with my Grand niece are?" Seamus blinked. Grandniece? She hadn't said anything before, but it explained Flitwick's preferential treatment of the American. "Oh, um, well sir, you see-" Seamus sputtered out before Flitwick held up his hand, silencing him. "I understand your predicament, Mr Finnigan. Aileen doesn't have many friends, outside of Miss Granger and Miss Weasely. Rather hard to get an edge with only those informants, I'd be willing to guess. But that aside, next time don't make your grand gesture in my classroom. That will be all." Flitwick finished, peering down at the papers he was grading.

Seamus left the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he was out. Waiting next to the door was Aileen, her robes in a light state of disarray from sitting on the floor. When she saw him, however, she hopped up, beaming. "so," she started, grabbing his arm as they started down the hall. "What was that all about? Bad mouthing Lavender Brown in my dear uncle's class!" She mock gasped, hand flying up to her mouth. "Now you have to spend your Friday evening tending plants with me. Its going to be dead boring!" Seamus, only concentrating on the hand grasping the crook of his elbow, took a moment to answer. "Well, she really is a horrid person, ya know. What was in the note, by the way?" He asked, changing the subject. "Oh," Aileen said, moving her hand from his arm down to her shoulder bag, extracting the perfumed parchment. She handed it to Seamus, he unfolded it, and read:

Dearest Aileen,

Must you dress like a groupie slut?

Come by the dorm in your free period.

Pavarti and I will have you situated in no time, sweetie!

Cheers!

Lavender

"Merlin, she's horrible! What is your shirt, anyway?" Seamus asked, as he had never heard of the band represented. "What? You must be joking! Its AC/DC! Everyone has heard of AC/DC!" Aileen exclaimed loudly, causing several students to look at the odd pair walking towards the Gryffindor common room. "No, i've never heard of this band! Me mum didn't like muggle music, and me da hated rock." Seamus replied, smiling down at the almost 7 inch shorter witch."Ugh! No culture in the wizarding world! I'd kill for my cassettes right now!" Aileen cried, placing one hand over her heart and the other back in the crook of his elbow. Once they reached the tower, Aileen went up to her dorm to put up her bag and change back into the almost full muggle outfit she normally walked around in.

Seamus sunk down in his normal chair by the fire, completely missing Dean sitting in the other one.

"So, what exactly was that?" Dean asked, Seamus nearly jumping out of his skin at his voice. "What was what?" Seamus replied, staring into the fire and not at his friend."you know what I'm talking about. You don't speak to Aileen for a month, even though she's in our class, then today, you jump to her defense for a chance to have a detention with her. Then, after receiving said detention, you walk her back to the common room, hand on elbow, rather then stare at Katie Bell while she walks to class. Which, you know, I'm not complaining about the last bit, because the thing you had for her was getting rather creepy. Stalker creepy. But if you like Aileen, you really should ask her out. From what I hear, Neville is already thinking about it, as is Ron and a few Ravenclaws. Better strike while she's unattached." Dean said, smirking. At that moment, shouting was heard from the girls dormitories. Hermione, reading and occasionally taking notes, jumped up and quickly ran up the stairs. Seconds later, Lavender Brown tore out of the door, followed by an irate Aileen pointing her wand.

"Whoa, whats going on here?" Dean shouted over the bickering witches in front of him. Aileen didn't pause in her diatribe, only holding up and shaking what appeared to be a rather pretty sundress in their direction. Hermione rolled her eyes, then cast a quick Protego, separating the witches, the silenced them both with a flick of her wand. "Now, since I'm the prefect here, would you like to explain what is going on here? Lavender, you can start.

"Well, darling Aileen and I had a discussion in Charms about her clothing, and I offered to help. And that's what I did. I helped." during Lavender's explanation, Aileen's face got redder and redder. When Hermione removed the spell from her and replaced it on Lavender, Aileen burst out " I rejected her little "offer" in Charms! When I got back, she had transfigured all my clothing into these sundresses and skirts and frilly little blouses! When I stepped through the door, she even transfigured the clothes I'm wearing! Look at me!" Seamus just then realized what she was wearing. It was a knee length purple skirt with matching shoes and a white collered blouse. Her normally flyaway unruly hair was held together by pins, and her tie was perfectly tied, under her collar and a lighter purple jacket. Dean, not realizing the full scope of Aileen's anger, burst into a fit of laughter. She glared at him until he stopped. "Sorry, sorry" He said, getting his laughter under control. Hermione looked at the both of them, then sighed. "Lavender, reverse it. Give her back her clothes. Aileen, no retaliation, please. I cannot settle every little disagreement the two of you have." With that, Hermione stalked back to her work, leaving Lavender to mumble a quiet "Sorry" to Aileen. The girls both went up to the dorm, and Aileen returned at the end of free period, in an old tee shirt and jeans. Seamus had since gotten dressed and was waiting for Aileen so they could go to their punishment. The way down to the green houses was made in stony silence, until Aileen, not prepared for the slippery steps, slipped and fell into the nearest availible surface – Seamus. He tripped, and fell down too, catching himself on his arms before he fell on Aileen, who had fallen into the grass. "We really must stop meeting like this, Mr. Finnegan." she laughed, as he got up, blushing for all he was worth.

Their detention went smoothly, both of them laughing and joking with the easygoing Professor Sprout. At the end, they washed up in the greenhouse sink, pushing and jostling for position. Once clean and dry (Aileen had aimed an "aquamenti" at him, soaking him to the skin and causing a water fight that almost landed them another detention), they exited the greenhouse into the crisp autumn twilight. Seamus felt a rush of confidence, and turned to Aileen. "Ya know," he started, feeling a little nervous, "its a Hogsmeade weekend, I was just wondering-" "Hold that thought. Is that Malfoy trying to kiss Ginny?" She said, stomping off. "if you'd like to go with me." He finished to the air.

**Awww, poor Seamus! Isn't Dean just the best best friend figure? And i apologize about how i'm writing Lavender, if you don't like it. its just how she seemed in the books. Anywho, Write a review, pretty pretty please!**

**Toodles!**

**CC **


	3. A Violin and a Dare

**Hey there, guys, reviews would be amazing!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aileen and her younger brother**_

It had been nearly two weeks, and life had gone back to normal for Seamus, other than the pleasant addition of Aileen. The three of them- Aileen, Seamus, and Dean- had formed a secondary trio, maybe not as important as the Golden Trio, but it meant more laughs and fun for the three of them. The three of them had agreed to meet on the grass next to the Black Lake for lunch, but Aileen was late. Now, normally, that was typical Aileen behavior, but she never, ever missed mealtimes. Deam was contemplating sending a patronus for her when they saw her scurrying over the green, an odd looking box strapped to her back. "Hi, boys, I am so sorry I'm late. Slughorn heard me practicing and asked me to play a piece for him, and I couldn't say no, and then he asked me to come play at teacher's party he's holding on saturday, then he asked me to ask you two if you'd be waiters, and I couldn't politely decline without making a huge fool out of myself, and being asked to play at a teacher's party is great, it means I can get my name out there for formal dinners and stuff, and I won't ever forget this if you just please come wait at this stupid party, it'll mean so much to me." Aileen said in one breath, looking at both of them with pleading eyes. Dean looked at her, Seamus, then rolled his eyes. "Of course we will, if it means that much to you. But, pray tell me, are you going to be playing at this party? Because I doubt they want to hear you rock out on the bass." She looked at both of them, then took the case off of her back. "I play classic violin and cello, concentration on violin. I swear i've told the two of you this before." Seamus and dean blinked rapidly at her, then stared at each other, finally bursting out in full blown laughter. "What?!" she demanded angrily. "I'm sorry, Aileen, but there is no way you play violin!" Dean said throught the laughter. "And why not?" "Because, that is the most girlish and least you instrument on the planet, lass." Seamus answered, wiping tears out of his eyes. "you wanna make a bet?" She challenged, fire in her eyes. "Yeah, I think I do, then." Seamus shot back, even as he knew she would win. "Fine, what's the terms?" she asked, pulling her violin out and readying the bow. "You have to play a perfect rendition of Pachelbel's canon in D. Loser takes a dip in the lake" Seamus decided. The lake would be bloody cold, but he had to show that he was as invested in this little bet as she was.

Six minutes later, as Aileen finished up on the most tear jerking rendition of "Canon" any Hogwarts student had heard, Seamus realized how stupid the bet was. The crowd around the three of them retreated to the inside of the castle as Aileen put up her violin and lead Seamus to the water. He stood there, edge of the lake, to reason with her. "Aileen, its very cold in there." "Yup." "And I don't have any swimming clothes." "Nope." "A little mercy?" "In." Seamus sighed, looked at Deans smirk and Aileen's vindictive grin, then jumped in head first. When he didn't resurface in ten seconds, they thought he's fooling with them. When he didn't resurface in twenty seconds, they noticed his wand was still sitting on the beach. At twenty two seconds, both Aileen and Dean jumped into the water, after casting bubblebody charms on each other. They found Seamus ten feet down, held captive by the Grindylows. His mouth was open but no bubbles came out. Aileen hexed the Grindylows, and her and Dean, with Seamus in tow, rocketed back to the shore.

Once surfaced, Aileen wasteed no time. She siphoned the water from his body, then renneverated him. Seamus sat up, groaning. "Hey, guys. I'm kinda freezing over here." Aileen jumped up. "I'll go get Madame Pomfrey!" "NO!" Seamus all but shouted. "Me and Neville have a bet, and if I go to the hospital wing now, I'll lose!" Seamus exclaimed, struggling to stand. Aileen ran over to help him, as Dean went to collect their things and find his wand, which he threw into the grass. Aileen helped the shivering, limping Seamus up to the empty common room, then to his dormitory. Once inside, she helped him into warm pajamas(eyes closed, of course), and made him hop in between the covers. She had changed into Seamus's "Irish" shirt and a pair of his pants. After a minute of his constant shivering, he spoke. "Aileen, I'm s-still f-fr-freezing." Her hand ghosted down to her empty pocket. She had left her wand down with Dean so he could use it as a light, and Seamus's was still with the blanket. Aileen only had one choice. "Alright." She sighed, "Scoot over" She climbed in next to him, and snuggled up close. "Now, this is strictly friendly, okay?" He nodded as he pulled her closer. Almost five minutes later when Dean came to see if they were okay, they were both fast asleep.

Seamus woke to find Dean sitting on the bed besides his reading one of Aileen's spell books. Aileen herself was laying next to him with his arm around her. "Now, as cute and cosy as this is, it's almost dinner time. Care to wake up Aileen?" Seamus lightly shook the girl next to him, who then streached and fell out of the bed, clumsy from the moment she woke up. Dean helped her up, then transfigured her outfit into something resembling her normal "Barely a uniform" attire. As the two of them left the room, Dean looked back and winked at his best friend, expecting to hear the whole story after dinner. Seamus held his head in his hands, remembering the short lesson on Grindylows from his mother in third year. "Grindylow venom causes high fluxes in emotions, heightening especially, feelings of longing, closeness, love, and lust." He'd been attacked by Grindylows, then had let Aileen climb in his bed to warm him up, while letting her believe that it was perfectly friendly.

Seamus made his way down to dinner, and plunked down in his normal seat across from Dean and Aileen, not meeting either of their eyes.a note, written on muggle notebook paper, was sitting on his plate. Written on it in Aileen's spikey handwriting was the following:

I know what Grindylow venom does  
~A

Seamus looked up at Dean, whose ears were a bright pink, then at Aileen who had a huge smile on her face. They settled into their normal routein, talking and laughing until a screech was heard halfway through dinner. A large horned owl flew through one of the high windows, then landed in front of Aileen, dropping something on the table in front of her. It was a smoking, red howler, about to burst. Aileen poked in gingerly with her wand, opening it.

"AILEEN GRACE CALLAGHAN!"

**Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Aileen's brother, Owen, will be making his first appearance in the next update. Toodles!**


	4. Family Values and a Fireside Confession

**Wow, okay, guys, this chapter is pretty angsty. And i know i said there would be more Owen in this chapter, but i've decided to save that for another day. **

_**Disclaimer: I own nohting except the Callaghans.**_

"AILEEN GRACE CALLAGHAN! WE DON'T HEAR FROM YOU FOR ALMOST TWO MONTHS, OWEN FINALLY WRITES US, AND TELLS US YOU WERE PLACED IN _GRYFFINDOR!_ THIS IS THE BIGGEST DISGRACE ON THE CALLAGHAN FAMILY FOR _GENERATIONS!_ AND THEN WE GET A FLOO MESSAGE FROM UNCLE FILIUS THAT YOU SHOW UP LATE TO CLASS EVERY DAY, YOU ONLY BOTHER TALKING TO TWO GRYFFINDOR BOYS, AND YOU GOT DETENTION FOR FLIPPING OFF A FELLOW CLASSMATE! DON'T YOU FORGET WHY YOU'RE REALLY THERE, AILEEN, OR WE WILL BRING YOU _RIGHT. HOME._"

The whole experience was rather reminiscent of the howler that Ron Weasley had received in second year. Towards the end, it had been almost the same words. Aileen, even after hearing her mother shriek at her, did nothing more than shoot a water spell at the howler and finish her toast. She didn't say another word to either of them for the next three days, not in Charms, not at lunch, and not during dinner. The boys were on the verge of talking to Professor McGonagall when Aileen burst out over Her transfiguration essay: "My mom and dad wanted me in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. In my family, its the among the highest of disgraces to be in Gryffindor. They'd have disowned me if i'd been put in Hufflepuff." They sat again in silence until Ginny, sitting next to Aileen, spoke up. "Well, why?"

"My mother was a Ravenclaw, she was born here, in England. She was happy here, around her friends, her family. Her name is Hannah Sarah Callaghan, of the Selwyn family. Death Eaters, to the last. The perfect candidate for the next breeding stock of the mighty Callaghan clan.

"My father, Owen Brennan Callaghan III, was a Slytherin. My father and his older sister followed our family tradition, the Callaghan family code. The girl child is almost always born first, magically produced, and spread off far enough to take care of the younger brother when they enter Hogwarts. Blood comes before all else, in my family. Blood, and blood purity. The younger seeks an education first, then looks for a suitable bride, while the girl, sometimes no older than 12, is here for one reason, and one reason only: To marry a pureblood Slytherin.

"It was love at first sight for my mother, backed up by the fact my father had a pedigree a mile long and enough gold to last six lifetimes. By the time she turned 14, they were already betrothed. My mother, next in line for the title Lady Selwyn, left it to her younger sister, dropping out of Hogwarts in her seventh year to move stateside with my father's family. Nine months after the wedding, I was born. Six years later, my brother, Owen Brennan Callaghan IV, was brought into this world, leaving me with tutors until my sixth year."

Aileen had spat the words out, with an almost detached tone and expression. The further she got into her story, the more uneasy Seamus got. He looked around. The girls, Hermione, Ginny, Aileen, and strangly, Luna Lovegood, were all sitting in front of he and Dean, on the floor. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair at every mention of blood purity and Death Eaters. Aileen continued her story of horrors, listing her parents monetary contributions to the Death Eaters during the War, her brother's first word (mudblood) and how she had been tortured for sneaking away in the summer to a muggle friend's house. She choked on the last part, the part about how as the older female, she was to find a pureblood, preferably Slytherin, husband, plans that had been set back by her being placed in Gryffindor. Ginny, horrified, threw her arms around the blonde witch who was staring listlessly into the flames. Seamus, finding his voice, spoke up. "Are they going to take you home?"

"No." Seamus sighed in relief, almost missing hernext statement. "I have a year. A year to find a man, a year to take my place as Lady Selwyn's heir. My aunt never had children, and little lord Owen will be taking the family title once my dear old dad kicks the bucket, leaving me the legacy of death and Death Eaters. Oh happy day." She spat out, closing her eyes and leaning against Seamus's chair behind her. "you know, you don't have to get married at the end of the year." Luna stated in that dreamy way of hers.

"Oh yeah? How not? In what way am I supposed to avoid becoming a big, nasty Death Eater when the war breaks out? It's my legacy! I was born into it! I was bred for it! Its my god awful reason for living!"

"No. it Isn't." Hermione said, finally chipping in with a glare in Aileen's direction. "You are the most independent, self-reliant, unconstrained witch I've ever met, and there is no way you are just going to resign yourself to this."

Dean stretched out his legs, popping the joints and rolling his neck. He stood up, collected his bag, and walked to the staircase to the boy's dormitories. He paused at the door, turned, and announced to their little group, "I have never met a pureblood half as good as you, no matter what side they were on. Its who you are that counts, not who your parents want you to be." He turned and walked up the staircase, leaving them to finish their homework and finish whatever was left of the conversation.

Later on, as Seamus readied himself for bed, he glanced at his best friend. Seamus had never paid much attention before now about Dean's blood status. As a muggleborn, Dean had been discriminated against since the second he walked into Hogwarts. Dean hadn't spoken up about anything to do with blood up until tonight, when Aileen had told them about the predetermined life her family had set out for her. Seamus tried to visualize Aileen as the Death Eater Lady Selwyn image that she had painted out for them in the common room, but couldn't. All he could see was the short, piercing adorned girl he had met on the train, or the fiery, angry witch that chased Lavender Brown out of the girls dormitory. The life that she had formulated for herself here, the life that Seamus was a part of, was the only life that could possibly keep Aileen who she was. He slept fitfully that night, imagining her marrying at the end of the year, to some pureblood that would only view her as property, someone who wouldn't care about her except for her pedigree and her title.

**whew. that wasn't cheerful. don't worry, there shall be fluff in the next chapter. oh, and reviews are life!**

**Toodles!**


	5. A Date and Girls Night

**Hi, everybody! A big Shout out to Bri And Britt, one who reviewed and the other who Harasses me into posting many times a day.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Aileen And Owen.**_

It was October 28, and Halloween fever had taken over Hogwarts. There was a Hogsmeade weekend planned for the next two days, and Seamus knew who he wanted to ask. Dean was already going with a Fifth year Hufflepuff, and wanted some alone time. Seamus hadn't seen an opportunity to ask her, with Dean or Ginny always around, but was hoping that the idea would just come to him.

Later that afternoon in Charms class, he saw his chance. They had been discussing charms that could make it snow lemon sherbert, when Aileen, normally asleep, snorted and denounced the complicated charm as "easy". Now, Seamus absolutely knew that she probably could do it, but couldn't pass up the thought of a bet.

"Oh yeah?" He called from his seat in the back of the room, "i bet you can't!"

Aileen turned around in her seat, smiling her patented million watt smile at him, the one that always made his heart beat faster, and retorted, "Is that a challenge, Finnigan? Because I smell a _bet_ coming along!"

"oh, you know it is, darlin." He replied, knowing getting called darlin, sweetheart, or beautiful riled her up something fierce.

"Fine then, Seamus, what be the stakes?" Aileen challenged, taking on a heavily affected Irish accent.

"Loser takes winner out to Hogsmeade tomorrow, pays for lunch, sweets, all of it."He finished, Dean rolling his eyes at both of his friends dodgy flirting. If he wanted to take Aileen out, he should just ask. No use making a fool out of himself.

As suspected, Aileen was able to make it snow lemon sherbert in the class room, winning the little bet fair and square. She also changed the flavor to grape, cherry, kiwi, and divided the flavors into four different snowfalls. Much to the students delight, she also conjured cups for them to catch it in, and spoons for them to eat with. Everyone, including the normally detached Ravenclaws, were having a great time with the impromptu sherbert party, other than the dieting Lavender Brown. Then, to everyone's immense surprise, Aileen also conjured Lavender a cup of her favorite low fat yogurt, which she took over to the witch herself, with a smile and a handshake.

After making everyone's day and earning Gryffindor 50 house points for exemplary spell work, she headed for Dean and Seamus, both spooning large amounts of sherbert into their mouth at breathtaking speeds.

"So," She started after Seamus finished his most recent bite of the delicious snowfall, "I guess you'll be taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, then."

"I guess I will." Seamus replied with a smirk. He now had to pay for what would probably be a huge bag of sweets, and both of their meals, but it was worth it. "I'll meet you in the common room around 11, is that alright?"

"Its a date." she said smiling warmly, then walking back to Professor Flitwick, who wanted to praise her again for the magnificent job on the sherbert, which had just stopped flowing from the ceiling. Dean turned to Seamus, silently congratulating him for asking the witch out.

**Later that evening**

Aileen was laying in her bed, curtains drawn, flipping through her advanced astronomy texts. She could hear Lavender and Pavarti coming up the steps, giggling and gasping over whatever piece of gossip they had attained in the common room that night. They burst through the door, Aileen fully expecting them to collapse onto their beds to talk long into the night, until Lavender ripped open her curtains, beaming.

"Aileen, darling, we heard that you have a real, actual date with Seamus Finnigan tomorrow. DISH DISH DISH! True or untrue?" Lavender all but shouted, excitement that her almost tomboy roommate actually had a date shining clearly on her face. "Of course its true, Lavender. You heard him bet me in Charms." Aileen replied, smiling slightly at Lavender's reaction, considering they were bitter enemies just this morning. "Yes, but Seamus jokes around almost as much as Won-Won's brother's, and no one was sure if he actually meant it."

"Well, to my knowledge, he was being completely sincere. How did you hear about it, anyway?" She asked the almost bursting with energy girl, who then, with Pavarti, jumped on to Aileen's bed, both jostling for permission. They ended up in a triangle, both girls talking at once.

"Well, Dean mentioned it to Luna-" Started Pavarti

"Who told Ginny-" Interrupted Lavender.

"And she told Hermione-" Continued Pavarti,

"And she of course told Harry, even though he and Ginny are dating, she really should keep her nose out of other people's business." Said Lavender with a sneer.

"Harry told Ron, and of course"

"Won-Won told me" finished Lavender.

"Well. As long as you got it through your official channels, then." Aileen said dryly.

"And of course, I said to Lav that it was obvious that he had really asked you out, I mean, the way he looks at you! And Lav says, "Well, you know, it was high time he got over Katie Bell, he's been hung up on her for AGES." Which really is true. He used to watch her walk to class! It was just ridiculous!" Pavarti said in her conspiratorial, whispery voice that she always used when dishing dirt on other people. Lavender chimed in, "Oh, yeah, he WAS, but not this term! He was too busy hanging about with Aileen here!" The other two witches burst into laughter. Aileen held up her hands. "Girls, I think you're reading a little too much into this. He made a bet, and now he's gonna pay up. It isn't a real date" She said, not even convincing herself.

"Aileen! He's not an IDIOT! He knows your best in class when it comes to Charms, even better than know it all Hermione Granger! He already knew he would lose that bet!" Lavender near shrieked, besides herself with giddiness, as she went on. "He did it on purpose! My guess is that he's wanted to ask you out for ages, and that was the perfect opportunity!"

"Has he tried before?" Pavarti asked curiously.

"No, I don't thin- OH SWEET MERLIN, THE GREENHOUSE!" Aileen near shrieked.

"What about the greenhouse? Tell ussssssss!" Both Lavender and Pavarti chanted together, bouncing on the green and silver clad bed.(Aileen's mother had set the set with her, and it was soft.)

"That day, when Seamus and I had detention for being disruptive, he said something about Hogsmeade at the greenhouse. But I saw Malfoy messing with Ginny, so I walked off to help her. When I got back, he had been sent back to the school." Aileen explained, blushing at the giddy witches in front of her.

"SEE? That proves that he likes you! Has there been any other hints?" Pavarti pushed, eyes alight with interest.

"Well..." Aileen stalled, flushing a deep red.

"Go on, Go on!" An impatient Lavender fussed, leaning slightly forward.

"One day he lost one of our bets, and he Got attacked by grindylows. I managed to get him up to his bed, but I left my wand down with Dean, and Seamus was freezing cold. So I, er, got in the bed with him." She finished quietly, ducking her head down.

"And what happened? Did you kiss him? Oh, please say you did!" Pavarti begged.

"No, But I woke up after a while, and, well, Seamus talks in his sleep. He mentioned me, and then said something about a date. But then Dean came in and I had to act asleep."

"Oh. MY._** GOD. **_That is so cute!"

The three witches talked until late at night, not noticing when Hermione or any other girl came up, completely absorbed in the world that is boys and friendship.

**So, i'm willing to bet no one was expecting for her to be friends with Lavender, huh? I know, i know, it appears Aileen might not be friends with Hermione anymore, but don't get ahead of yourself there! Big surprises await.**

**Reviews are golden, thanks.**

**Toodles!**

**CC**


	6. A date at Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places within, other that the West Irish Witches School, Aileen, Ailish, And Oliver**_

**Enjoy!**

The following morning, Aileen woke with a groan. Her, Lav, and Pavarti had stayed up way too late the preceding night, and she was feeling it now. She looked at the wireless as the clocked chimed ten. "Shite!" she practically screamed, jumping out of bed to a smiling Hermione, who was standing at the end of her bed.

"Lavender left, but she said to wish you good luck." She simply stated, rolling her eyes at the passing mention of Lavender. "I have to get ready!" Aileen said, running over to her closet, then throwing open Pavarti's and lavenders as well, pulling out several outfits. One, from Pavarti's, included a layered silk skirt, Lav's, a purple frothy top with sequins, and from her own, a green "Eagles" Tee shirt and holey pants. "I suggest your outfit, the skirt isn't your style and no sane person shows that much cleavage." Hermione advised, rolling her eyes at the low cut top. Aileen threw on the clothes, brushing her short hair quickly. She and Hermione sat on Lavender bed, twenty minutes to go before she was to meet Seamus in the common room.

"I've never been on a date before." Aileen said suddenly after a few minutes of silence. "What? No way!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up. "It's forbidden in my family." Aileen whispered, tucking her legs under her and throwing her head into her hands. Hermione shook her head, a thought coming to her. "You have, well... kissed someone before, right?" She asked Aileen softly. "Well, of course!" Aileen scoffed, going over to her bedside table. "I have this friend, in America, my best friend, named Maxx. She would always go out and get herself invited to Muggle parties, and I'd go with her. All the boys there are just begging for a good snog." She snorted, thrusting a moving photograph of Her and a raven haired, cerulean eyed girl clearly at a muggle party, Aileen getting snogged by a sandy haired, slightly drunk boy.

The Aileen in the photograph wasn't the Aileen that Hermione had come to know. This Aileen had long blonde hair, and didn't have the knowledge of her impending marriage holding her down. This Aileen was... light. Aileen snatched the picture back, bringing Hermione into the present.

Meanwhile, in the boys dorm, Seamus was pacing up and down in front of the beds, a highly bored Dean marking each pass with his wand, striking a black mark directly into thin air. After the fiftieth pass, Dean sighed and stood up in front of Seamus, putting his hands on both his shoulders. "You need to calm down, mate. Its Aileen. You've been around her every day for the past three weeks. You're fine." Seamus rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, we've been around each other for the past three weeks, and she hasn't even suggested that she's into me. I never should made that bet!" Seamus said, falling onto his bed with a groan. "Never suggested it? Do you not remember when I came up here and the two of you were cuddling? Merlin, if that doesn't suggest that she wants you, I don't know what does!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "She only did that because she couldn't cast a heating charm" Seamus retorted, tossing a pillow at his friend.

Dean sighed, then rifled in his bag, pulling out a book he had borrowed from the library, thrusting it into Seamus's hands. It was turned to page 394, labeled, Callaghan, Aileen. When Seamus didn't even lift his head to read the page, Dean took it off, sitting on the bed across, and started reading. "Aileen, the next female in the Callaghan family line, is notable for her talent at violin, sewing, and, most notably, the ability to utilize rather strong wandless magic." Seamus shot up, rapidly blinking at his friend. "So, she could have cast a heat charm, but chose not to?" He asked, mouth agape. Dean nodded as Seamus started grinning, standing up to smooth out his robes and make his way down to the common room.

Aileen, who had come down with Hermione a few moments earlier, was waiting near the portrait hole talking to a third year. She stopped when Seamus came down the stairs, smiling brightly. "So, shall we then?" he asked when he reached her. She nodded, ducking out of the exit. The Fat Lady winked at them, then giggled at Seamus's red ears as the walked away. The painted woman's friend, Violet, climbed into her portrait, nodding at the pair disappearing down the hall as she said "Well, they make a lovely couple, don't they?"

Once the two of them reached Hogsmeade, they followed the group and headed to the Three Broomsticks, sliding into a booth near the end of the restaurant. Aileen, hoping to diffuse the slight tension, asked Seamus about his family. "Well, my ma runs a small wizards pub in Kenmare, me Da works at the metal works, he's a muggle. My older sister, Karen, goes to West Ireland Witches school. She didn't want to come to Hogwarts." He said, shrugging at the last bit. As he finished this short description of his family, Madame Rosemerta appeared at their table to take their order. After placing the orders for two large butterbeers, Seamus hesitantly asked after her own family, knowing it was a sore subject for Aileen.

"Well, last I saw my Mom, she was working on a redecoration project for the manor. My father, I haven't seen since I was nine, so I really don't know how he is." Aileen said with a slight smirk. " Why not?" Seamus asked, stretching his legs and accidentally on purpose rubbing up slightly against her own. "Well," She started, crossing her legs and returning the slight rub, " In my family, the girl is raised by the oldest living female relative, so the knowledge is passed down. I was raised by my Great Aunt Ailish since I was seven. She's who taught me violin." Aileen finished, a faraway look in her eyes. " Is she the one who dropped you off at King's Cross?" Seamus asked as their butter beers arrived. "No," Aileen said sadly, shaking her head. "Ailie died last year. I've been staying with another family in Virginia since then." "I'm sorry." Seamus said, resting his hand on top of hers on the table. "Oh, its okay. I've been staying with my friend Maxx, and her family, so its not all bad."

The two of them stayed there for five hours, talking and holding hands, drinking butter beer after butter beer until Dean and his fifth year date came sauntering by. "Oi, Aileen, has the lump bought you the candy yet? Don't you let that git off that easy!" Aileen laughed, standing up. "We really ought to get going, Seamus. Don't want to let you out of that part of the bet!" He followed, paying at the bar as they went, not letting go of Aileen's hand. They made their way over to Honeyduke's, ignoring the turning heads and stares of the Hogwarts students they passed on the way.

Once inside the massive candy joint, Aileen grabbed a shopping basket that was close at hand. She then proceeded to grab most every type of candy in the store, not stopping until she made it to the back of the store. She hefted the overflowing candy basket onto the counter, Seamus walking up to pay. When they had finished and the employee clapped at their overly large purchase, they stepped out into the crisp, now afternoon, sunlight. "So, back to the castle, or do you want to do some more shopping?" Seamus asked, looking down at the short, happy witch next to him. "Back to the castle, I think. I want to set down this huge bag" Aileen smiled, indicating the filled candy bag at her side. The two of them went back up to the castle, holding hands up the winding path.

Seamus glanced at the clock in the main hall. "It's already five, d'ya want to go to dinner? Dean should be back by now." Aileen nodded profusely, very hungry from not eating all day. The two of them entered the Great Hall, taking a seat at mid table with Dean, who nudged Seamus and whispered something in his ear, earning a swift elbow to the ribs as Seamus's ears turned pink. The three of them ate in near silence, Aileen and Seamus still holding hands. After dinner, Dean went to catch up with Hermione to get Transfiguration notes. Aileen and Seamus walked hand in hand up to the common room. Seamus walked Aileen to the bottom of the steps at the girl's dormitories, then just awkwardly stood there, as Aileen stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Just as he bid her goodnight, confdence surged in him, and he kissed her on the cheek. For a second, Aileen stood on the bottom step in shock, hand coming up to her cheek, before she grabbed the turning Seamus by his lapels and brought him in for a full on the mouth kiss.

**AHHHHHH!**

**So, there we go! Tell me what you think in a review!**

**~CC**


End file.
